1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for controlling frame rate, a recording apparatus and an image pickup apparatus, which are used for filmmaking and/or television program making.
2. Description of Related Art
In the movie productions, the television program productions and the like, an image pickup apparatus, a recording apparatus and the like have previously provided with any functions for changing a frame rate in order to enhance their special image effects. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-125210 has disclosed an image pickup apparatus in which a scene is shot at higher frame rate than its normal frame rate and a reproduction thereof is executed at the normal frame rate, thereby enabling the scene to be slowly reproduced. Accordingly, a user can see a high speed scene such that a water droplet falls into a surface of water with ease and in detail. Contrary, a scene is shot at lower frame rate than its normal frame rate and a reproduction thereof is executed at the normal frame rate, thereby enabling the scene to be fast reproduced. Accordingly, a user can present any scene such as a fight scene and a car chase scene filled with a feeling of speed by which the user strongly feels as if he or she were there.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-168148 has disclosed that a frame rate varies by using 3:2 pull-down processing.